Online Dating
by JellyBeanHeiress
Summary: Love can blossom from the most surprising places... even the blog of a promising young dancer! But, when this online romance is set in reality, will Rima hit control, alt, delete?  Rated T for some language.


It was 4PM on a Tuesday night when I got home from school. Immediately, as conforms to my schedule, I logged online to a website;

Since the beginning of the school year, this website has been an obscenely, almost creepily, important part of my life. It started after I transferred to Seiyo Elementary. Being the new girl, things were lonely for a while, but I'm used to that. I never really expected anything more. But, my teacher Nikaidou-sensei had, on a whim, assigned a Language Arts assignment on, what else, _dancing_. I'd never had interest in dancing, so I didn't bother doing anything more than typing in the word "dance" into Google and hoping to find something I could copy and paste. I was surprised when one of the first search queries that showed up was a blog.

Maybe it was just my curiosity, maybe it was fate, but I'd decided to click on this mysterious website. According to what the person said about himself, he's a twelve-year-old professional dancer travelling Europe on an international dance tour. He's my age, and a professional dancer; such luck, I thought. It would be easy to ask him questions about dancing and he'd actually be able to speak to me like a regular teenager. Immediately I registered for the website in hopes that I could send him a chat request.

_xBalaBalance: Hi_

_FollowTheRhythm: Hello :)_

_xBalaBalance: Do you mind if I ask you some questions?_

_FollowTheRhythm: Well, I didn't think you'd chat request someone as boring as me to be social lol_

_xBalaBalance: Are you kidding me? You're so not boring. You're a professional dancer and you get to travel Europe: that's so cool!_

_FollowTheRhythm: Aww thanks, but it really is extremely dull . So what are your questions, doll? (You ARE a girl, right? o_o Otherwise, I feel extremely awkward now.)_

_xBalaBalance: Haha! Yes, I'm a girl. My name's Rima. You know… I don't think you ever mentioned your name on this site. I mean, you sign your blog posts as Rhythm, but…_

_FollowTheRhythm: The truth? I'm trying to make sure that a certain person doesn't find my blog, so I don't use my real name online. Same reason I don't have pictures of myself on here._

_Rhythm is just a name I kind of… borrowed. _

_xBalaBalance: Who are you hiding your blog from? And why? ._._

_FollowTheRhythm: My best friend. I may or may not have led her to believe I was a girl. _

_xBalaBalance: You're kidding, right? :O_

_FollowTheRhythm: I wish I was. I wish I was. x_x_

_xBalaBalance: And you're trusting me with this information why? _

_FollowTheRhythm: Because I'm an idiot… and maybe because you're easy to talk to :)_

We continued chatting like that for hours, and I never did ask my questions. Am I an idiot for allowing somebody who I've never met, whose name I don't even know, to become one of my best friends? Maybe… even more than that. It had gotten to the point where, even after acquiring his cell phone number (please don't think I'm a creep), he'd refused to tell me his name.

One night, months later, I'd been texting him and suddenly he asks, "_So, Rima-chan, what are your friends like?" _

Innocent enough question, right? So I reply. "_Well, my best friend IRL is this girl named Amu. You wouldn't believe it if I told you, but this girl has PINK hair!" _

"…_Really? A pink-haired girl named Amu… Go on." _

"_Yeah :3 She's on the student council with me. She's the Joker. It might seem silly, but the student council at my school is called the Guardians. I'm the Queen's chair ^^"_

"…_Oh. Tell me more about it." _

"_R U Ok, Rhythm?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Just curious about these so-called Guardians." _

"_There's also a King, but most people see him more as princely. He goes completely psychotic whenever somebody calls him a prince, though."_

"…_.Oh, really." _

"_Yup, and the Ace Chair is named Yaya, but she's really unsuited for the type of jobs we do; she's very childish. There's no Jack right now though." _

"_Oh my god…"_

"_Seriously, what's wrong, Rhythm?" _

"_Nothing. Did I tell you I'm coming back to Japan?" _

"_No, you didn't! I'm so happy!"_

"… _I have a feeling I might be seeing you soon." _

"_In that case, can I PLEASE have your real name?" _

"_Absolutely not. Not after this conversation." _

"_Why not? What if we see each other; how will I know it's you?" _

"_You'll know. Trust me. Maybe I'm crazy, but I feel like… there's a connection between us."_

_ "Other than our cell phone data plans?" _

_ "Funny." _

_ "I try. But, just so you know, I feel the same way."_

"_I'm glad."_

"_What about your friends?" _

"_Well, since I've been travelling, I haven't really had much time for friends." _

"_Aren't you lonely?" _

"_No. I have you, right? :)"_

"_Always :)"_

So ended our texting for that night. But, that was months ago. Rhythm's been in Japan for quite some time now and I've yet to meet him or find out his real name. I feel ripped off, because around the same time that Rhythm should've been arriving in Japan, Seiyo Elementary suddenly got a new student. Nagihiko Fujisaki.

Let me begin by saying how disgusted I am by that volatile violet-haired FREAK. He is the bane of my existence. I hate him with an intensity that would make Chuck Norris cry. Why? Because the intruder thinks he can steal Amu from me! How can a boy steal my best friend, you may ask? Not by romance, I'll tell you that; this Fujisaki kid is a flaming queer. He also happens to be perfect at absolutely everything he does. The bastard. It doesn't help that Amu used to be best friends with Fujisaki's twin sister, Nadeshiko, the former Queen. Now he's the Jack's Chair of the Guardians and I'm stuck with him!

I swear he showed up just to make my life Hell. He won't leave me alone! He's always near me, like I'm a magnet or something, and he picks on me! I'd say he must like me if I wasn't sure he was gay. I remember disliking him from the first moment we met.

_It was a few weeks after my induction into the Guardians, when Amu's shrill squeals fiercely pierce my ears. _

"_Everyone! This is Nagihiko, Nadeshiko's twin brother!" She yelled, dragging behind a tall boy with ridiculously long violet hair. If Amu hadn't introduced him as Nadeshiko's brother, I would've thought he was a girl. He certainly was pretty for a boy. However, it didn't sit well with me that this stranger had somehow stolen Amu's attention._

_The boy shyly nodded in acknowledgment, and as a greeting, to all of us. But, for some reason, his eyes kept moving to me._

"_Meet Tadase, Yaya, and Rima." Amu pointed each of us out individually. _

_The boy introduced himself to all of us. "My name is Nagihiko Fujisaki. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." _

_I could see a slight smile perch Tadase's face as he replied, "The pleasure's all mine." _

"_You look so much like Nade-chan!" Yaya commented in her own babylike way. _

_Nagihiko smiled. "We're twins, after all."_

_As if sensing that I wasn't exactly pleased to meet him, he turned to me. "Your name is Rima, correct?" _

"_Yeah." I grumbled. "What's it to you?" _

_ "You really don't know who I am, do you?" Nagihiko asked, struggling to conceal disappoint in his voice._

_ "Of course not. What, do you expect me to know every creeper who walks through the gates of Seiyo?" _

"_Oh, um… no." _

"_Why? Do you know me from somewhere? Is there a reason I should know you?"_

"_It's nothing." _

"_I hate when people say that! You remind me of-" I yelled, but caught myself._

"_Remind you of who?" He asked._

_Amu snickered. "Rhythm. Her online boyfriend."_

_Nagihiko looked like he might drop dead. I wished he had._

"_Rhythm's not my boyfriend!" I protested. "I've never even met him, and I have no clue what he looks like. Rhythm's not even his real name; he refuses to tell me what it is."_

"_How do you know he's not a pedophile?" Amu asked. _

"_I've talked to him on the phone before." I explained. "He clearly wasn't some perverted forty-year-old man." _

"_Would you recognize his voice?"_

"_Probably. Now that I think about it, his voice kind of sounds like Fujisaki's… except Rhythm's MUCH more charming."_

_Amu laughed. "Hey, Nagihiko, you don't happen to have online friends do you?" _

_I wanted to choke Amu right then. How dare she even imply…_

"_I have lots of online friends. Many people do. However, as I recall, they're a lot more charming as well." The intruder replied. For some reason, I sensed bitterness._

_But, of course, I didn't care._

Later on, I learned that Nagihiko Fu-JERK-saki had a chara named Rhythm. Of course, this meant Amu would NEVER shut up. I forced myself to believe it was a coincidence, because if the incredible boy I'd been talking to for so long turned out to be this friend-stealing, perfect, goody-two-shoes jerk, I think I might've cried.

But, he's not. Rhythm insisted we've never met.

Back in reality, it was about time for me to log onto his website. Just like everyday, he had a new blog post up.

_Title: She's At It Again_

_Mood: Amused_

_Chibi Demon strikes again! I swear, that girl can cuss someone out for hours without repeating the same curse word. Now that I'm officially emasculated, I might as well blog :P The thing about Chibi Demon is that she has hoardes of fanboys who all worship her for being a beautiful Ice Queen. Honestly, I wish she wouldn't be so mean. I will admit she's REALLY cute when she's not being evil. Can I let my kind readers in on a secret? I actually knew this girl before transferring to my new school. How? She's a reader here as well. Haha! You might be asking: "Aren't you worried about what'll happen when she reads this?" My answer? Not at all. She's never caught on that I was writing about her before, so I think she might be a bit dense :) I have a double identity (again). On here, I'm Rhythm; her best friend, even though I see us as more. At school, I go by a different name, an entirely new identity, and she hates me. I'm kind of a wimp for not telling her, but I think I'm making it kind of obvious. I'll just wait for her to put two and two together. _

_Well, till next time:_

_-Rhythm_

….That, um, sounds familiar. Really familiar. So I click the "chat request" button.

_xBalaBalance: You lied to me, didn't you?_

_FollowTheRhythm: About what?_

_xBalaBalance: When you said we've never met._

_FollowTheRhythm: …Perhaps._

_xBalaBalance: I'm "Chibi Demon", aren't I? D: _

_FollowTheRhythm: Hahahaha! Yes, but I'm just kidding; you know how I feel about you. Online, you're the nicest girl I've ever met._

_xBalaBalance: Why didn't you tell me we went to the same school? _

_FollowTheRhythm: We're not exactly compatible IRL. Like I mentioned, you hate me._

_xBalaBalance: Psshh! I hate lots of people, but I could never hate you._

_FollowTheRhythm: Never is a strong word. You DO hate me at school, which is why you can't know who I am._

_xBalaBalance: But…If you just told me, maybe we could take this to the real world._

_FollowTheRhythm: No, we couldn't. The second you find out who I am is the second you'd stop talking to me :/_

_xBalaBalance: Oh, come on, I can't hate you in person that much can I?_

_FollowTheRhythm: Yes -_-_

_xBalaBalance: You know I don't hate you, though :(_

_FollowTheRhythm: You don't hate "Rhythm", you hate who I am in real life._

_xBalaBalance: How could I ever hate you, even in real life?_

_FollowTheRhythm: Because people are different in real life than they are in cyberspace._

_xBalaBalance: But… how did you know it was me after you transferred to my school? _

_FollowTheRhythm: Seiyo Elementary has only one Rima: and she's the Queen's Chair of the Guardians. She's also really beautiful :)_

_xBalaBalance: I was a little skeptical, but then you said the name of the school… Which either means you're a stalker, or you really do go to my school ^^_

_FollowTheRhythm: I go to your school -_-_

_xBalaBalance: OK, tell me this then… I HAVE talked to you in person, right? _

_FollowTheRhythm: Yes, and you've made it more than clear that I'm not your favorite person._

_xBalaBalance: I can't believe that… Even without knowing who you are, I'd never hate someone like you._

_FollowTheRhythm: Well, you do :/_

_xBalaBalance: Tell me who you are. Please. _

_FollowTheRhythm: Sorry._

_xBalaBalance: Will you at least stop calling me "Chibi Demon" in your blogs -_- _

_FollowTheRhythm: How else will I be able to catalogue your incredibly cute yet evil ways? _

_xBalaBalance: I wouldn't be evil to you if I knew who you were. _

_FollowTheRhythm: If you found out who I am, it would just be a huge disappointment to you. You'd hate me even more._

_xBalaBalance: Were you disappointed when you finally met me but I ended up… hating… you? I still can't believe that :( I'm so sorry. _

_FollowTheRhythm: Yes, I was disappointed. I got over it, though :P As long as you're the same Rima I adore when we talk online, I can tolerate the days at school._

_xBalaBalance: Do you feel the same way about Evil Rima as you do Online Rima?_

_FollowTheRhythm: Yes. _

_xBalaBalance: Is that good? :O_

_FollowTheRhythm: Of course ^^_

The sun was starting to set, so I said my goodbyes because I had an important project I needed to get on. Each person from Star Class is assigned someone from Moon Class to work with on a video project on whatever science experiment we choose over the next two weeks. In my case, an experiment about the effects of air on food. Because God hates me, I was paired with Nagihiko. I swear that kid must've bribed the teachers; he's just that sadistic. And that much of a stalker.

I waited for at least ten more minutes for that jerk to show up when he starts knocking on my door. I reluctantly answer after considering whether failing the project would be worth it. He gives me some half-assed excuse for being late and I, once again reluctantly, invite him inside.

"So what's our hypothesis?" I ask.

"That the food will mold." He says, raising an eyebrow as if our hypothesis should've been obvious.

"Shut up! I knew that!" I yell.

"I think I changed my mind." He whispers to himself, and I knew I wasn't supposed to hear it.

I wanted to kick myself for being curious, but I couldn't help it. I had to ask. "Changed your mind about what? The hypothesis? You were right about the mold, you know."

"Nothing, nothing. I was just talking to myself." Nagihiko replies distractedly, getting supplies for the project out of his backpack. By "supplies", I mean a plate, a Ziploc bag, two pieces of bread, and a video camera.

"Am I in Hell? Did I commit some unforgivable sin? What could I possibly have done to deserve being paired with you?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry. It gets worse. Imagine how badly I'll get under your skin after I've been here longer than two minutes." He jeered.

"Boo. You're not funny."

"Really? I thought it was kind of witty."

"That would require you having the ability to process thought; already rendering that sentence void."

"What an evil, evil chibi demon." Fu-JERK-saki muttered under his breath.

"You know, that's the SECOND time I've been referred to as a 'chibi demon' today." I hissed. "It's not exactly pleasant."

"If the shoe fits…"

"I already found out that's what Rhythm calls me in his blogs; admittedly, I was a little hurt. I don't need more people saying that about me." I said.

"Rhythm? The guy you talk to online?" He asked.

"I don't want to know how you remember that." I sighed. "Also, please don't say his name. It makes me feel weird knowing that his online name is the same as your chara's."

"You were hurt by him calling you Chibi Demon in his blogs?"

"Well, yeah, a little. I kind of like him… Ugh! I shouldn't even be telling you this."

Suddenly Nagihiko's expression softened. Almost apologetic. "I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt your feelings… he probably wasn't serious. Even though, admittedly, 'chibi demon' does suit you. A little."

"Don't make excuses for him. You're such a pansy. In any case, it's fine; I'm not mad."

"You're not?" He seemed, in an odd way, relieved. What a strange kid.

"Well, maybe a little. He lied to me about not knowing each other, but I found out today that he goes to Seiyo! He knows exactly who I am."

"What a coincidence."

"He says I hate him in person, though."

"You probably do."

"I have no clue why I'm telling you this." I said, wanting to punch myself in the face. "Just get the camera ready. So how are we doing this project?"

"I figured we'd keep one piece of bread laying out for two weeks, put another in a Ziploc bag as a control, and record their daily progress. Then I could edit all the videos together, speed it up, and show the molding process. If it works the way I think it will, the bread in the bag should be significantly less moldy than the one left out and exposed to air."

"You nerd." I muttered. "Fine, we'll do that."

"Ok, do you want to talk for our introduction?"

"Can't you deal with that? You don't honestly expect me to work on a project about mold, do you? Just make sure you include my name when it's turned in."

"Oh, so you think I'm going to do all the work and let you get half the credit? Sorry, that's not how it works. We're partners; that means you get off your pedestal, shrug off your enormous ego, and actually do something to contribute to this project." He scolded.

That was the first time he'd ever dared to try to challenge me. Who is he to talk to me like that? Ha! He wonders why I hate him so much. What a disgrace.

"Sorry, I'm too high up on my pedestal to hear you." I used his words against him.

"Even on a pedestal, your head's never more than five feet above the ground." He jeered. "I'm sure you can hear fine."

"Is that a short joke?"

"No, because I wasn't kidding."

I hate him. I hate him. I loathe him. I hate him.

Die, purple-headed parasite, die.

Oh, who am I kidding? He's too perfect for anything bad to happen to him; it really pisses me off. Fate seems to hold a vendetta against me, assuring that Nagihiko will end up being successful in life. He'll probably have a beautiful wife, some kids, a nice house with a view, and an energy efficient "I'm-an-arrogant-yet-environmentally-concerned-asshole" kind of car. Not only that, but Amu showed me where he lives, and the kid is totally rich! He lives in a huge mansion with a dance studio built inside. I'll never mention the dance studio again, because Amu pestered me for the next two weeks after I found that out.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be arguing with you. We have to get along for the sake of the project." Nagihiko said. "However, that means you need to help out a little, too, OK?"

"Fine. Whatever. The more we cooperate, the sooner this can be over and I can continue ignoring you." I agreed.

"That's the spirit."

**Hello ^^ Um, yeah, sorry this chapter sucked. Not a very good start to a story . **

**Also, sorry for making it a little **_**too**_** obvious that "Rhythm" = Nagihiko. It just makes Rima look very stupid (or in serious denial.)**

**Oh, yeah, and I have no clue why I chose Nagihiko's online alter-ego to be named after his chara. I guess because he started his blog to talk about dancing at first. **

**But, I'd like to hear what you think (^o^) **

**I'll try my best to improve. **

**Please review :3**


End file.
